


angel in the snow

by ishippeditovernight (sonofabitch_awesome)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Cas is either human or angel - it's up to you!, Castiel in the Bunker, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Cute Sam too ♥, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Team Free Will, Winter, i don't know what timeline, winter storms blow (unintended pun win!) but sometimes writing cute fluff helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofabitch_awesome/pseuds/ishippeditovernight
Summary: i'm not gonna let any damn storm stop my warm fuzzy shipping heart, dammit. *rolls up sleeves*-So Dean takes a breath like he's diving into a deep ocean or pool and he's not sure when the next time he'll surface. He's surrounded by all-encompassing nerves and fear, shivering him more than the snow, and he's already stumbled off the high-dive so he may as well make this work, scrabble for air and act like he meant to do it, meant to say it."The snow," he says. "It's awesome 'n all. But not like you."





	angel in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Important: Fic aside, I'm sending my love and support to those affected by this damn storm. I'm afraid to go to work tomorrow cause I push BUGGIES in this mess :( :( :( :( But I wanted to make a winter Destiel/TFW post and it somehow turned from a couple thoughts to a lil fic. Love you all! ♥♥♥
> 
> Also, I didn't put Jack in here bc:  
> 1\. I haven't written him yet and it's hard for me to write new characters  
> 2\. This was supposed to be _maybe_ a drabble, not even a full fic! It never occurred to me to expand it until I was basically done (and then I had to go back and fix the beginning which was a summary tumblr-style sloppy mess). So like, I just wanna apologize ahead of time to Jack fans for him not being in here.

 

**angel in the snow**

Dean and Sam and Cas are hanging out in the bunker watching movies and doing a truckload of absolutely Nothing Productive At All as they wait for the blizzard to end. At one point, Sam makes a joking comment about snow angels. Of course, Cas doesn't get it, but Dean doesn't blame him. Humans have a lot of oddball habits and games, after all.

So they explain how kids make angels in the snow, how they did ages ago, and Cas nods, his frown straightening out as he visibly understands.

It would end there, except Dean gets a completely random idea. And no, he's definitely  _not_ doing this because it's been ages since he and Sam made them. He's not that self-indulgent, okay? This is for Cas, to show him what they mean.

So they all traipse outside into the evening air, shivering and grinning up, admiring the unearthly way active snowfall has of taking various manmade illumination and scattering it across the sky so it all tinges that weird orangeyellow glow only seen in this season.

They walk until they find a good field, and then as Cas watches in amused confusion, Sam and Dean both find spots to tumble back and start etching out "wings" and... ...Well, hell, now that Dean's thinking of it, are the lower parts supposed to be legs or robes or some shit?

Sam gets to his feet and turns, frowning down at the ungainly oversized angel print behind him, and says something about it not meaning to be offensive, only a fun thing kids do.

But Cas is grinning, so Dean lifts his chin toward a clean patch of snow. "C'mon. Show us whatcha got?"

Cas drops down a little awkwardly, but he looks like he's having the time of his life as he carves out his own snow angel. That adorable smile breaks out across his face like the sun. Watching him, Dean feels young again- it's odd.

They all make a couple more, and then Sam says something about getting hot chocolate. He's not that smooth, though, and Dean wants to roll his eyes (he doesn't) when Sam winks as he walks off. Snowflakes accumulate quickly on his hair and upper back and shoulders by the time he reaches the Bunker.

And then it's just Cas and Dean, still standing in the field. Flurries continuing to drift down, landing in fuzzy cold splotches on their arms, their heads.

"You know, it's been a long time since I was outside for a while just for fun like this," Dean says, glancing up at the pale orange sky. Briefly he wonders about the science to that snow-and-lights thing. And then he mentally shrugs. Sam probably knows. The nerd.

Castiel reaches one hand high, patiently waiting as snow fall into it, piling onto each other. He pulls his hand down after a moment and closely peers down at the individual flakes before they melt from the heat of his skin and before more snow can drift down to cover what he's examining. "Look," he murmurs. "I always thought it was an exaggeration, watching humans depict them this way. But they really look like that. They're stunning."

"Not like you are."

Castiel eyes him. "What?"

The words had spilled out, unobstructed, uncalled, but wholly needed and wholly felt. Dean blinks in surprise. His mouth is still open; he closes it now, swallows, tries to gather his thoughts.

He has a strange image in his head of his own thoughts as anthromorphized characters running around in panic. "What have you done?!" has a lot of duplicates, triplets, quadruplets. There's no shortage of "fuckitscold, fuckitscold, fuckitscold"s, either.

But there is, undeniably, a "TELL HIM."

It's alone, but it's strong, self-assured, standing on its own, speaking loudly. Not hiding somewhere, like it would have been a few years back.

And there's a "Kiss him" too, Dean realizes, his gaze flicking down to Cas's mouth. The color is a little paler out here, his lips a fraction thinner in the cold, but as attractive to Dean as ever.

The "kiss him" thought is not shy, surprisingly. Not sitting quietly, not hiding behind a file cabinet -- dammit, did he get this idea from that SpongeBob episode?! -- or under a desk. It's standing its ground; hell, it's climbed on _top_  of a desk, holding hands on either side of its mouth to amplify its voice.

So Dean takes a breath like he's diving into a deep ocean or pool and he's not sure when the next time he'll surface. He's surrounded by all-encompassing nerves and fear, shivering him more than the snow, and he's already stumbled off the high-dive so he may as well make this work, scrabble for air and act like he meant to do it, meant to say it.

"The snow," he says. "It's awesome 'n all. But not like you."

Castiel smiles softly at him, and Dean reaches to brush the snow off Cas's palm, entwining their chilly fingers and feeling the small bit of heat left in their hands match up, seek each other: _you, yes, you_  the comfort of the warmth on warmth says,  _I know you._

"You're lovely as well, Dean," Cas says, watching Dean's expression with those ridiculously blue eyes, color a little less vibrant in this light but -- since it was Cas -- no less gorgeous. He squeezes Dean's hand.

Dean draws forward, comes close enough that their noses brush together, before he pauses. His brow furrows. "Cas..." he says softly, uncertain, the "What are you doing?"s louder in his head now. "I... Tell me no if... I mean..." God, he hopes he's not being an ass here. What if he's gone too far?

Cas's other hand slips up Dean's forearm, his bicep, and for half a second he swears he feels  the scar's presence again as Cas's hand slides past the sleeves above it on the way to the back of Dean's neck. He anchors on, and a delicious chill that has nothing to do with the weather coasts down Dean's spine. "Stop worrying," Cas says, and closes the distance himself.

-

When they come back into the Bunker, stomping out the snow from their boots at the top of the stairs, Sam grins up at them. "You should see your hair," he laughs.

Dean swipes his hands over his head to shake off the snowfall, glad that the cold's effects will cover the fact that he's blushing. "Yeah. It's snowing out there. That's what snow does, Sammy," he says, hanging up his coat while Cas does the same. They head down the stairs side by side.

Sam just beams and slides them both mugs of cocoa, looking happy and a little "I knew it!" but remaining silent. He doesn't say anything when Dean sits a little too close to Cas. Or when Cas smiles a new smile toward Dean and misses something Sam said.

Dean knows they'll both be in for it as soon as this blizzard is over, though.


End file.
